


like a full-on rainstorm

by cresswell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, oh look we're stuck here let's get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/pseuds/cresswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Raven, no,” Clarke protested, but it was weak, and Raven laughed gleefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a full-on rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first raven/clarke fic, which is sad because they're my favorite f/f pairing on the show. oh well. i hope you like it!!

All Clarke could smell was the dirt that surrounded them, damp and dark and  _squishy_ , and she let her forehead fall against the soft wall. “Looks like we’re trapped here for a while,” she said over the sound of heavy rainfall.

Raven smiled from where she was seated on the earthy ground, her bad leg stretched out in front of her. “Don’t worry. Bellamy’s probably sent out the troops for us by now.”

Clarke knew Raven was right, but still. She sighed and slid down to mirror Raven’s position. “Damn grounder homes,” she muttered.

"Watch it," Raven warned, a smile threatening to show. "We have to be respectful to them, remember?"

Clarke gave her a flat look. “I don’t see Lexa anywhere.”

"Since she’s the commander, I bet her grounder cave is twice this size." Clarke didn’t think _grounder cave_ was the correct term, but she was too tired to correct her. “We might as well see what’s here since we can’t go anywhere.”

Clarke watched tiredly as Raven got up and dug around. The cave was kind of nice, Clarke thought. There were wooden shelves with vials of plant samples, pastes, and oddly-colored liquids, and there was a tree trunk that she thought served as a table. She shuffled over to a pallet of animal skins and wrapped a sheet of silky fur around herself.

Raven appeared in her sight a moment later, a devilish grin on her face and a bottle in her hands. “Oh, Raven, no,” Clarke protested, but it was weak, and Raven laughed gleefully.

"Come on, Clarke. Now that we have _this_ -” she held up the dusty bottle, “-we can have a party.”

"A party," Clarke repeated dryly. "Of two people. Who are trapped in a stranger’s home because it’s raining like hell outside."

Raven shrugged a slender shoulder, uncorking the bottle. “Sounds like a party to me.” She raised the bottle to her lips, but then paused, a crease forming between her brows.

Clarke frowned. “What is it?”

"Do you know any drinking games?" Raven wiggled her eyebrows. "I want to make this a little more fun."

"Ummm." Clarke had only played a few drinking games, mostly with Jasper and Monty, who were usually too smashed to even play the games right. She squinted in thought. "Oh, yeah. There’s one where you say two things that are true and one thing that’s not, and then the other person has to guess which thing isn’t true. If they guess right, you drink. If they guess wrong, _they_ drink.”

"Excellent," Raven praised. "Sounds like I’ll be getting smashed either way. Let’s do this."

She aligned herself directly across from Clarke and crossed her legs, her back straight. Clarke almost laughed at how serious she looked. “You first?” She offered.

Raven nodded and hummed in thought. “One: my middle name is Andrea. Two: I kind of miss the nutrition packets from the Ark. Three: there was this weird time where I had a crush on Jasper.”

Clarke laughed, throwing her head back. “Oh, god. The last one. The last one’s definitely a lie.”

Raven sighed mournfully. “I wish it was.”

"What?" Clarke shrieked, falling into more laughter. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "You- and _Jasper?_ ”

Now Raven grinned too. “Nothing happened, okay. He’s just cute in a sad puppy way. Whatever.” She held out the bottle. “But no. Do you really think I miss those nasty nutrition packets? Definitely not. Drink up.”

Clarke made a face and Raven clapped excitedly. The stuff tasted bad- as most alcohol does- but once her throat stopped burning, it settled nicely in her stomach, warming her up. “Ugh. Okay.” She thought for a moment, trying to think of things she hadn’t already told Raven. “Oh! Okay. One: my first kiss was Wells and it was so awful that we didn’t talk to each other for a week. Two: my favorite color is blue. Three: I prefer painting to drawing.”

Raven answered almost immediately. “The last one’s the lie.”

Clarke shook her head and grinned. “Nope. My first kiss was some kid named Ryker.”

"Damn it, Clarke," Raven muttered, but she didn’t look all that unhappy about having to take a drink.

They carried on like that, they rain still beating on outside, and soon enough Clarke was pleasantly warm because of the alcohol. They were evenly matched in this game- Clarke was a good liar, and Raven was good at reading people- and they stayed mostly neck-and-neck, even though neither of them were keeping score.

"Kay." Raven had shrugged off her jacket and was lying on her side. "One: my favorite city to learn about is Paris. Two: I could be into girls, maybe. They’re all so pretty. Three: Lexa fucking terrifies me."

Clarke giggled, although she wasn’t quite sure what was funny. She scratched a hand through her hair, frowning when it got caught in dozens of knots, and thought really hard. “Ummm. I don’t know. I doubt Lexa really scares you.”

"Nuh-uh." Raven handed the bottle over to her. "She does. It’s the eye makeup. I don’t know, man."

Clarke groaned and tipped the bottle back. “I don’t like this game.”

"Yes you do!" Raven laughed. "You like everything when you’re drunk. And besides, you picked it out."

"One: when it gets cold I steal Bellamy’s socks _just because_ ,” she said instead of arguing. “Even though they’re too big for me and fall down my legs. Two: when you fell from the sky I thought you were a shooting star. Or an angel. Or something. Three: I think you’re my best friend.”

She was just saying things as they came into her head, rattling them off while her mind moved sluggishly from one topic to the next. She didn’t think she’d even remembered to say a lie, and when she opened her mouth to say so, she noticed Raven’s face. “What?”

Raven’s eyes were wide, and even though Clarke was shit at reading people, she was good at reading Raven. Maybe it was because Raven was expressive, or maybe it was just because Clarke knew her body language so well, but for whatever reason, she could tell Raven was startled. “What? What’d I say?” Clarke wracked her brain, but she couldn’t remember the three things she’d said. Something about stars, she thought.

Raven cleared her throat. “Nothing. I have no idea which one’s a lie, though.”

Clarke shrugged and let the animal fur slide from her shoulders. “S’okay. I don’t either.”

She’d mostly said it to see Raven laugh again, but instead the older girl took the bottle from her hands and took a long swig. “Okay. My turn. One: I’m scared of horses and I’m jealous that you’re so good with them. Two: I’m jealous that Bellamy was the one who got to teach you how to shoot. Three: I really want to kiss you right now.”

Clarke tilted her head to the side and studied Raven. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were bright, and Clarke wasn’t sure what was from the alcohol and what was from something else. She crawled forward a little, not minding the damp earth getting under her fingernails. “Mkay.”

Raven’s face was suddenly right in front of her own, and she looked surprised. Clarke didn’t realize she had crawled so close. She sat back on her heels, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. “I mean. If you want.”

"Do _you_ want?” Raven asked, her voice unnaturally high. She tangled her fingers in her necklace nervously. “Because, you know, I don’t want you to think- I mean, you’re drunk, and I’m-“

"Also drunk," Clarke finished flatly, smiling when Raven blushed bright red. "Well. Do it or I will."

Raven swallowed visibly, and Clarke’s eyes dropped to the motion. She wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, or when this boldness had come about her, and she thought Raven was going to turn away, and she thought-

-she wasn’t thinking anything, because Raven was sliding a hand into the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her forward until they were only a breath apart, leaning into each other’s space. Clarke was the one who closed the distance- clumsily, apparently, because her lips met only the corner of Raven’s, and she frowned until the other girl kissed the frown right off her lips.

Her hands went to Raven’s waist, feeling the smooth muscle of her stomach beneath the thin fabric of her shirt, and Raven tilted Clarke’s head slightly so she could deepen the kiss. The waistband of Raven’s jeans was rough beneath Clarke’s hands and before she really knew what was going on she was on her back in the pile of furs, her skin on fire where Raven was pressed against her, and she surged up to meet Raven’s kiss eagerly with her own, knotting her fingers in the other girl’s belt loops. She felt too warm, with furs beneath her and Raven on top of her, and she wanted to wriggle out of her clothes. The thought dissolved in her mind when Raven began to kiss a bruise into her neck.

” _Oh_ ,” Clarke said quietly, hardly audible over the sound of the rain and the pounding of her heart. Raven kissed her hard in response, her hands tangled in her hair, and Clarke arched her back simply to have more contact. She realized belatedly that Raven’s hands were working deftly to unbutton her pants, and then she felt her pants sliding off her legs, disappearing somewhere Clarke didn’t care about. She tilted her head back onto the furs and closed her eyes, wanting to be able to focus solely on the way Raven felt- the way Raven _made_ _her_ feel.

Raven went still, suddenly, and Clarke peeked an eye open. “What’s wrong?”

Raven kissed beneath Clarke’s ear, making her shiver. “I just need your permission.”

Clarke knotted her hands in Raven’s belt loops again. “Well,” she said, pushing their hips together until Raven gasped, “you have it. So take it.”

Raven didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
